Anna Maria Alberghetti
Anna Maria Alberghetti is an Italian actress and singer. Biography Born in Pesaro, Italy, Alberghetti sang from a young age, performing in concerts from the age of six. She also began to appear onscreen, frequently on The Ed Sullivan Show, before her screen debut in The Medium. She also worked on two films with Dean Martin, namely Ten Thousand Bedrooms and Cinderfella. Alberghetti then took a break from screen appearances to appear on stage, and won a Tony Award for her role in Carnival!, and appeared in The Student Prince and two productions of Fanny. Singing Alberghetti gave her first singing role in her second film, Here Comes the Groom, followed by a number of songs in The Stars Are Singing. She also began to make a number of stage appearances, beginning with the titular role in Rose-Marie, and played such major roles as Lili in the original cast of Carnival! and Luisa in The Fantasticks. During her career, Alberghetti released several albums, including Warm and Willing and I Can't Resist You. Film Here Comes the Groom (1951) *Caro Nome (solo) The Stars Are Singing (1953) *My Kind of Day (solo) *Lovely Weather For Ducks (duet) *My Heart is Home (duet) *The Mad Scene (solo) *Ah, Forsè lui che l'anima (solo) *Una voce poco fa (solo) *Woof (solo) Aladdin (1958) *Aladdin (solo) *I Adore You (duet) Kismet (1967) *Rhymes Have I (duet) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (contains solo lines) *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *And This Is My Beloved (duet) Stage Rose-Marie (1960) *Lak Jeem (contains solo lines) *Rose-Marie (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Indian Love Call (duet) *Pretty Things (contains solo lines) *I Love Him (contains solo lines) *The Minuet of the Minute (duet) Carnival (1961)(originated the role) *A Very Nice Man (solo) *Mira (solo) *Yes, My Heart (contains solo lines) *Magic, Magic (contains solo lines) *Carnival Ballet (contains solo lines) *Mira (Reprise)(solo) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (contains solo lines) *Yum Ticky (contains solo lines) *The Rich (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Beautiful Candy (contains solo lines) *I Hate Him (solo) Fanny (1963) *Duet (duet) *Why Be Afraid to Dance? (contains solo lines) *I Have to Tell You (solo) *Duet (reprise)(duet) *Birthday Song (contains solo lines) *Other Hands, Other Hearts (duet) *Be Kind to Your Parents (duet) West Side Story (1964) *Balcony Scene (Tonight)(duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight Quintet (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *Somewhere (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That (duet) *Finale (duet) The Fantasticks (1968) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and 'Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) Cabaret (1970) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Side by Side by Sondheim (1980) Camelot (1981) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Albums Songs by Anna Maria Alberghetti (1955) *Giannina Mia (solo) *Theme And Variations (solo) *The Blonde Girl In The Gondola (solo) *Kiss, Kiss, Kiss (solo) *Sleep, My Baby (solo) *Dancing Doll (solo) *It's A Most Unusual Day (solo) *Musetta's Waltz (solo) *The Song From Desiree (solo) *Darling, Come Back To Me (solo) *Estrellita (solo) *The Firefly (solo) Warm and Willing (1960) *Warm And Willing (solo) *Anema E Core (With All My Heart And Soul)(solo) *In The Still Of The Night (solo) *I've Got The World On A String (solo) *Smoke Gets In Your Eyes (solo) *Porgy (solo) *Cuban Love Song (solo) *I Have Dreamed (solo) *Non Dimenticar (Don't Forget)(solo) *I'm In The Mood For Love (solo) *How's Your Romance? (solo) *Come Back To Sorrento (solo) Merry Christmas (1984) *Ave Maria *My Favorite Things *Little Drummer Boy *First Medley *Second Medley I Can't Resist You (2004) *I'm Glad There Is You (In This World Of Ordinary People)(solo) *They Didn't Believe Me (solo) *Tenderly (solo) *I Only Have Eyes For You (solo) *My One And Only Love (solo) *I Can't Resist You (solo) *I've Got A Crush On You (solo) *I Concentrate On You (solo) *Don't Blame Me (solo) *With Every Breath I Take (solo) *Too Young (solo) *I'll See You In My Dreams (solo) Gallery alberghetti.jpg|'Katri Walenska' in The Stars Are Singing. songsbyama.jpg|'Songs by Anna Maria Alberghetti.' aladdinprincess.jpg|'Aladdin' and Princess Ming Chou in Aladdin. warmandwilling.jpg|'Warm and Willing.' lilicarnival.jpg|'Lili' in Carnival! alberghettimaria.jpg|'Maria' in West Side Story. Alberghettimarsinah.jpg|'Marsinah' in Kismet. alberghettichristmas.jpg|'Merry Christmas.' alberghettiicantresist.jpg|'I Can't Resist You.' Alberghetti, Anna Maria Alberghetti, Anna Maria Alberghetti, Anna Maria